The feeding of external feed devices into vehicles, for example of a charging cable into an electric vehicle or hybrid vehicle, is usually done via vehicle interfaces, for example charging sockets, which provide a receiving device for the feed devices. The vehicle interfaces are usually protected by a closure device, for example a charging socket cover so that in the closed state of the closure device it is not possible to receive the external feed device.
The charging of the battery of electric vehicles or hybrid vehicles is usually carried out by feeding in a charging cable into a charging socket, wherein the charging socket cover has to be opened. When charging the electric vehicle or hybrid vehicle by feeding a charging cable into a charging socket there in generally the risk that movements of the vehicle when the charging cable is fed in can lead to damage to the vehicle and/or to the charging device. This is the case, in particular, if the vehicle can still move, in particular roll away, during the charging, or if it has been neglected to remove the charging cable before driving away.
DE 42 02 075 A1 discloses a device which, in order to prevent a vehicle from driving away without a filling nozzle being returned to a gas pump and in order to avoid damage resulting from this, provides a locking device on the gas pump which can be activated with the ignition key of the motor vehicle and which prevents the refueling process in the locked state and locks the ignition key in the unlocked state.
DE 92 11 114 U1 discloses an external car lock which has the function of being moved out under vehicles in order to prevent them from driving away by virtue of the fact that the vehicle is held in a non-damaging fashion until the amount for the refueling is paid and the gas tank attendant or cashier releases the vehicle without delay.